


Violence is Sometimes (BUT NOT ALWAYS, PETER) the Answer

by gayliensav



Series: If You Could Only Know [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse, X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Maximoff wasn't a violent person and everyone knew that. He barely wanted to fight in training, let alone on the battlefield. He was fast, he could run away, so he didn't have to fight. Charles realized, after today, that the only person Peter seems to get violent over...is Erik.</p><p>or</p><p>Peter gets in a fist fight with a student over Erik.</p><p>(Prequel to the If You Could Only Know series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence is Sometimes (BUT NOT ALWAYS, PETER) the Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for X-Men: Apocalypse ahead. Turn back now if you haven't seen it/mind spoilers.

"So, you do realize why I've called you here, right?" Charles asked.

"I have a few ideas," Peter shrugged, "But I'm pretty sure it's because that Rasputin kid reported me for punching him," he snorted, "I should be reporting him, y'know. The bastard broke my hand."

"Language, Peter," Charles sighed, glancing down at the cast on Peter's hand, "And yes, Piotr did come to me. He told me that you punched him in the face...repeatedly."

"Yeah, I did," Peter said, lifting his chin defiantly.

"Violence isn't the answer towards students, Peter," Charles said.

"The guy has a foot on me!" Peter yelled.

" _The guy_ is younger than you and is a student. He's a lot younger than you, in fact. You're an adult, Peter. You can't go around punching minors in the face," Charles said quickly, "You said you wanted to be a hero. You're a member of the X-Men. You can't go around punching children in the face!"

"I can when he was saying what he did!" Peter snapped.

"What exactly did he say that warranted violence?" Charles asked.

Peter sighed, "Well, you see..."

* * *

Peter slouched down in the couch, watching the news. It was the hour of the day where they couldn't watch anything fun...at all. Apparently some people actually liked to watch the news. Like Mystique, apparently. He didn't know why.

"Surprised Magneto isn't on the news again," one of the students snickered.

Peter glanced over at Mystique and noticed she was glancing at him as well. He crossed his arms and slouched down in his seat further.

"Yeah, he hasn't done anything totally psycho yet," another snickered.

"He's not _psycho_ , just lay off," Peter snapped.

The student just snickered, "Wow, defensive much? Planning on joining him?"

"I saved the world, in case you don't remember," Peter stood up, "We all did, including Magneto. So I suggest you shut your goddamn mouth, kid."

"Peter," Mystique snapped.

Piotr stood up, practically towering over Peter, "I'd watch the attitude if I was you, kid."

"I'm older than you, asshole," Peter narrowed his eyes, "A lot older. So I suggest you watch it."

"I can't help it if you're defending a guy who paralyzed the professor," Piotr laughed, "You're just as crazy as him, aren't you? Did you kill your family too? Is that why you're here?"

"He didn't kill his family!" Peter yelled, "What the hell is the matter with you?! They died and it was a tragedy, man!"

Piotr laughed, "Whatever you want to believe, kid. The guy is psychotic and wants to take over the world. He'd kill us all if he got the chance."

"No, he wouldn't!" Peter yelled.

"Guys, stop fighting!" one of the kids yelled.

"Can it, Kitty!" Peter snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Piotr yelled.

"Don't talk about Erik like that!" Peter countered.

"Stop defending a guy who is fucking psycho!" Piotr yelled.

"Don't curse in front of children!" Peter yelled before throwing the first punch. He'd admit he threw it and he'd admit he was pretty proud of it.

"Peter, knock it off!" Mystique yelled at him.

Peter didn't care. He punched the guy again just for the hell of it.

Then Piotr's face turned fucking metal just before Peter's fist connected again.

"FUCK!" Peter yelled, clutching his hand tightly.

"Don't curse in front of children," Piotr mocked him before punching him in the face with his metal fist.

* * *

"And that's how it happened," Peter shrugged, "I don't regret it."

"Peter...I've noticed a pattern with you," Charles said quietly, "You don't get violent often. Even at the Pentagon, you didn't really...hurt anyone. Sure, you did some damage to the kitchen, but you didn't...punch anyone. You don't even like sparring, I've witnessed your training exercises."

Peter shrugged, "Your point?"

"When you fought Apocalypse, you _fought_ him. You didn't use your speed to avoid him, you fought him," Charles said, "Why was that?"

"The world was going to end, man. I had to try to stop it," Peter shrugged.

"Why did you come to the school in the first place?" Charles asked, "You saved everyone...and we're thankful for that. But you couldn't have known the school was going to collapse."

Peter pursed his lips, "I wanted to help Magneto," he admitted quietly, "I just, uh..." he shrugged, "I like the guy."

"And that's why you joined in the fight against Apocalypse? To get him back?" Charles asked.

"That's why I fought the guy. I was pissed," Peter mumbled, "I, uh...I mean...Erik was acting on pure rage, basically. It wasn't fair. So...I acted on my rage and fought him."

Charles nodded, "And when you were fighting Piotr, you were acting on rage as well?"

"Rage about him badmouthing Erik," Peter sighed, "Look, man...if you really want answers, just read my mind. I know you want answers."

"I won't do that without your permission, Peter," Charles shook his head.

"You have it," Peter shrugged, "Read my mind, man."

Charles sighed and put his hand on the side of his head, closing his eyes.

Peter closed his eyes as well and waited. Erik always seemed to _bitchy_ about Charles being in his head, he assumed it would hurt or something.

But it didn't.

"Oh," Charles said, opening his eyes, "Oh..."

"Yeah," Peter swallowed.

"Are you sure?" Charles asked.

Peter nodded, looking down, "Yeah, uh...I'm sure. He's my dad," he laughed weakly, "Great, isn't it?" he swallowed, "Maybe I'll be psychotic too."

"Erik is not psychotic, Peter. Piotr was wrong to say that and I'll be speaking to him about that," he sighed, "And we don't always take after our parents, I can promise you that."

Peter swallowed, "I already got violent, didn't I?"

"Erik isn't a violent person...not always," Charles sighed, "I know it looks that way from the outside, but I promise, he's not always like that."

Peter nodded, looking down. He laughed weakly, "The only other person I've told is Mystique...she told Storm. But they're the only ones who know."

"Have you ever thought of telling Erik?" Charles asked.

"I tried," Peter shook his head, "But I chickened out. I couldn't do it. One day I'll do it...I know I can."

"He'd be happy, you know," Charles told him quietly, "He thinks he has no blood family left. He'd be happy to know you're his family."

Peter shook his head, looking down, "I doubt it. I'm not the ideal son."

"He's not the ideal father, is he?" Charles raised an eyebrow.

Peter smirked, looking down, "Yeah, I guess he isn't," he sighed, "You really think he'd be happy?"

Charles nodded, "And when you're ready...I think you should tell him."

Peter nodded, "I will...eventually."

"Violence is never the answer, you know," Charles sighed.

"Sometimes it is," Peter smirked, "You punched my dad, y'know. It was funny."

"Okay, sometimes it's the answer...when you're very, very angry," Charles said, "But not always, Peter!"

"Sure, whatever you say, man."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to turn into a series if you guys like it.
> 
> This is set after XMA, when new students started to come in. Piotr is Colossus, if you didn't know. I don't know how young he and Kitty were when they came to the school, but I'm sure they were pretty young.


End file.
